1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner clamp and method for hanging articles in a space. The corner clamp can for instance be used to hang paintings against the wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to hang an article such as a painting use is often made of hooks, nails or screws which are hammered or screwed into the wall. When screws are used a hole is first drilled, after which a plug is for instance inserted. If the painting must be moved or removed, damage to the wall remains. An alternative is to use a rail system wherein the paintings can be moved in simple manner. The necessity of drilling into the wall remains however, with the associated damage.
Patent publication DE102006034343 A1 describes a corner clamp which in an embodiment comprises two rigid elements which are attached to each other at a pivot point. The clamp can be fixed in a corner between for instance a wall and a ceiling. The corner clamp serves as suspension system for decorations and paintings. A drawback of such a corner clamp is that it comes away from the corner quite easily and that the possible applications are therefore very limited.